Assembling jigsaw puzzle pieces is a popular pastime for people of widely varying ages, with degrees of difficulty matched accordingly. The degree of difficulty can be determined in particular by the number of jigsaw puzzle pieces. With an increasing number of jigsaw puzzle pieces, the probability of losing an individual jigsaw puzzle piece increases. The desired aim of completely assembling a jigsaw puzzle can thus become unattainable. To prevent loss of individual jigsaw puzzle pieces, the pieces are traditionally transported and stored in lockable boxes.
As the number of jigsaw puzzle pieces increases, so does the space and time required for complete assembly of the jigsaw puzzle pieces. There is often no suitable assembly surface. For lack of time, the solving of the jigsaw puzzle is often interrupted prematurely. Moreover, jigsaw puzzle pieces arranged in conventional boxes may be mixed again due to vibrations during transport.
For this reason, transport-safe storage systems for partially or completely assembled jigsaw puzzles have been developed. The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,915 describes a jigsaw puzzle box having a bottom part for doing the jigsaw puzzle on an integrated assembly surface, a drawer which can be pulled out under the assembly surface and is used to store individual jigsaw puzzle pieces, and a lid, the side faces of which completely encompass the outside of the bottom part, including the closed drawer, when the lid is closed. The laid-open application DE 10 2007 052 846 A1 describes a travel jigsaw puzzle container, in which an insert is received in a lower box half and has a plurality of compartments which can be closed by a base plate lying thereon. The base plate and any jigsaw puzzle pieces assembled thereon are secured by placing an upper box half thereover. On closing these transport-safe storage systems, large air volumes are displaced from the lid and flow past the assembled jigsaw puzzle pieces through narrow gaps at correspondingly high flow velocities, with the attendant risk of subjecting the jigsaw puzzle pieces to turbulence.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved jigsaw puzzle storing and transporting system.